No Se Vivir Sin Ti
by noway7
Summary: .:.Regalo a Marxiiz.:. One Shot.


Regalo Para Mi Super Hnita Espectastica Geniavillosa….

**¡ Marxiz !**

Muchas Gracias a **Guelmi**, Sin Ti No Podria Haber Acabado Hermana :)

La una y media de la madrugada, _No Puedo Dormir, _Suspiro.

Oigo mi teléfono sonar. ¿Quién será? Me Pregunto.

Cojo el móvil y deja de sonar. Es un mensaje.

"_Te hecho de menos en esta noche estrellada, confío en que estés despierta, pienso ir por ti y arreglar las cosas de una vez._"

**Remitente:** _Jacob Black_

¿Por qué haces esto? Cuando me había conseguido recuperar…

"_No vengas, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Lo hecho hecho esta, lo dicho dicho._"

Mandé el mensaje, aunque lo podría haber ahorrado.

La música de su teléfono sonó al otro lado de mi ventana.

- Joder –susurró, seguramente había leído el mensaje- Marce… Perdóname –dijo lo bastante alto para que le oyera, pero no contesté- Yo… Estaba enamorado en esos momentos, o eso creía –susurró.

- Jacob… vete.

- Sabes que no lo haré –dijo, intentando abrir la ventana.

Me levanté de mi cama y la abrí, sin mirarle. Él rapidamente entro, poniendose a mis espaldas con los brazos extendidos.

- Nessie... Me utilizo para darle celos a Nahuel. Ella nunca me quiso, y me he dado cuenta que yo a ella tampoco.

- Ahora me vendras con que me quieres a mi, ¿no? –farfulle, haciendo lo imposible por no mirar sus ojos negros.

- ¡Pues si!, ¿De verdad te creiste ese cuento de qué te odiaba? –susurró, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Cogió mi barbilla para que yo también le mirara.

- Jacob, vete. Mi padre me castigó y si te ve aquí me matara.

- No lo hará –sonrió- Ven conmigo, te mostraré que no miento.

Al ver que no iba a ceder me tomó en brazos y, sin hacer ruido alguno, me sacó por la gran ventana de mi dormitorio.

Me llevo casi a rastras hacia el bosque, un lugar desierto donde nadie nos molestaría.

_Este bosque… Este árbol. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Tan poco me quieres?_

- Déjame irme –susurré, con la cabeza gacha.

Jacob tomó mis manos con las suyas, tratando de acercarme a él.

- ¿Marcela no puedes entender que te amo? –Subió una de sus manos hasta mi mentón y lo elevó- ¿No entiendes que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido? Ojalá pudiera darte el cielo y las estrellas, ojalá pudiera verte cada dia sonreir por mí... Es un imposible, ¿verdad?

- ¿No entiendes que eso es pasado? –Mascullé, sin dejarme ganar por sus dulces palabras.

- Me da igual si es o no pasado. Marcela yo sé que te hice sufrir, te dañé de la peor manera que alguien te podría dañar. Pero aun así sé que tu también me amas a mi, estoy seguro –sonrió- y lucharé para que creas en mi, para volver a ser el dueño de tu corazón sin que te resistas a ello.

Me quedé anonadada, no encontraba la manera de decirle que me olvidara y tal vez es que no quería eso. ¿Estaba consiguiendo su propósito?

Le desvié la mirada, no podía aguantar el saber que le amaba, que aunque me hubiera hecho tanto daño yo seguía amándole.

- Jacob, esto no tiene caso, ¿Sabes cuanto me dañaste?

- Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento. Mar tú eres mi vida, no sabes cómo me duele haberte hecho tanto daño… Simplemente no puedo dejar a mi corazón sin motivos para seguir palpitando.

Le miré fijamente, luchando contra las ganas de besarle.

- Déjame, Jacob. No conseguirás nada.

- ¿Te puedo pedir una última cosa? Regálame un beso de tus dulces labios, un último beso que me ayude a recordarte por toda la eternidad.

Un beso suyo sería mi perdición, pero así igual lo haría. Si iba a pasar toda mi vida sin volver a tocarle lo menos que quería seria uno de sus besos.

Me acerqué lentamente a Jacob, mientras le miraba fijamente. Su rostro estaba inescrutable, como el de una piedra.

Tropecé con una rama mientras me acercaba a él, que rápidamente corrió a cogerme en brazos.

Entre sus brazos le miré a los ojos, y sentí que nunca me podría volver a separar de él.

Roce mis labios suavemente con los suyos, dejando que su calido aliento acariciara mi piel. Él atrapó mis labios con los suyos dulcemente, besándome como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana a la que tuviera miedo de romper.

Olvide los miedos, olvide el dolor. Pase mis brazos por el cuello de Jacob e intensifiqué nuestro beso, derrochando amor en el por ambas partes.

Jacob era el amor de mi vida, y lo seguiría siendo por toda la eternidad.

Feliz Cumpleaños Hnita! T'amo Demaziado! =D

Queria Decirte k Te Quiero Demaziado, Aunk iia ksi No Hablemos pz.. Igual t Qiero Muchiiisiiiimo :)

Feliz Cumple Adelantado! xPP T amoo! =D


End file.
